Peter's Story/Issue 6
Flashback '' {There were ten people all lined up on a firing line, Peter was in the middle of that line} '''Sergeant': When I say fire, you will shoot at your target... FIRE! {The ten cadets all fire at their target, this practice was used by their handguns. Peter was using his Desert Eagle for this practical. Soon they have all stopped shooting the Captain walked towards the range. He walked past all of the cadets and went up to the targets, he chucked most people’s targets away until he got to Peter’s, he then walked over to Peter, held his hand out, and they shook hands, he then gave Peter his target and it showed all of his bullet marks on the same spot.} Present time {The group all runs inside, they come to this big foyer area, but there were no people there} Dale: Check for walkers Jenner: *holding an assault rifle* is anyone bit? Rick: NO Jenner: What do you want? Rick: a place to stay? Jenner: that’s asking for a lot these days *the group just look at him*, you got anything to bring ion you do it now, once these door shut they stay shut, okay? *they bring in the bag of guns* Vi seal the main entrance and cut the power {Suddenly the lights all go off in the main entrance} Jenner: You all need to admit to a blood test Rick: *looks around to the others* we can do that Jenner: Okay, Follow me In the elevator '' '''Daryl: Do doctors all ways go packin’ heat like that? Jenner: Only me, but you ‘all seem harmless enough *looks at Carl* apart for you *Carl smiles* I’m gonna have to keep an eye on you Peter: *whispering to Amy* at least someone will *she smirks* ''In a room where Jenner is taking everyone’s blood '' Andrea: I’ve already broke all of the rules in the book by letting you people in here, let me do something by the book {Andrea got up, but nearly fell, Amy ran towards her but Jacqui was there to help her} Jenner: you okay? Peter: she hasn’t eaten in a day, none of us have {Jenner’s face was blank} ''In a cafeteria '' {Everyone is sitting around a table having food and alcohol} Dale: why don’t the kids have a bit to drink *everyone laughs* Lori: no Rick: okay, it couldn’t hurt Lori: fine *she burst into laughter* Carl: *drinks a bit of red wine* Euh Lori: that’s my boy '''D'ale': Peter... '''Peter': oh no, I don’t drink Daryl: go on! Peter: No *he laughs* R'ick': *tapping a glass with his spoon* It seems like we haven’t properly thanked our host yet T-Dog: he is more than our host Daryl: Boo-ya Peter: *banging table* here here! Shane: what happened here? Rick: Shane, we’re celebrating Shane: no man, I wanna find out, we came here for the cure, not just one man Jenner: (tells then what happened) Amy: Man you are such a buzz kill Walking along a hallway''' '' Peter: Are we underground? Jenner: Yeah, are you claustrophobic? Peter: Yes Jenner: Try not to think about it {they all stop} Now the bedroom facilities are down, so you’ll have to sleep in the couches, sorry about that Peter: Best we’ll have had in ages *they all laugh* Jenner: Kids, there’s a recreational room at the bottom of the hallway, and try not to use much hot water in the showers please, oh and if you’re in the recreational room don’t use any electricity *Jenner walks away* T-Dog: Hot water *he smiles* Peter: That’s what the man said *they all walk into different rooms* {In Lori, Rick and Carls room Lori and Rick are in the shower together, Carol is in her room having a shower while Sophia is reading a book that she found under the couch, Jacqui and Jim are sharing room, Jim is drying his hair while Jac is having a shower, Peter is also having a shower, as is T-Dog and Glenn, in separate rooms. In Shane’s room he’s drinking a bottle of Whiskey while in the shower} ''In the Recreational room '' {Amy is snuggling into Peter’s chest while he’s stroking her hair, Sophia and Carl are playing a game of checkers, Carol and Lori then walks into the room} Lori: Oh, *looks at Peter and Amy* we’re not bothering you two are we? Peter: Oh ha-ha, very funny, but your face beats ya Lori: Yes, but yours wins the race *the pair share a laugh*. Look at the amount of books there are in here Amy: I know, Peter and I took some and put them in our bags, it’s not like anyone will notice *they all laugh* Carol: Okay Sophia, let’s get you to bed Lori: You too Carl, I’ll be there in a minute, don’t forget to say your prayers Peter: I’ll go with him, let you read on for a bit *Amy, Peter, Carol, Sophia and Carl walk out of the room* '''''Along the hallway Carol: You know, this might be the best night sleep that we’ve had in ages *she smiles* Amy: I know, looks like miracles do happen {They come to Carol and Sophia’s room} Peter: Well goodnight Sophia *he kisses her on her forehead* night Carol and he hugs her goodnight, as does Amy, they walk on to Carl’s room* okay buddy, get changed into your PJ’s and you get some sleep now, I’m just across the hallway if ya need anything, okay? Carl: *lying on the couch* okay, night Amy, *she kisses him on the forehead* Amy: Night buddy {Peter switches the light off and walks out of the room, he takes Amy back to her room and then goes back to his own room} Next morning in the cafeteria '' {Lori, Carl, Amy, Andrea, Daryl, Dale, Jacqui, Carol, Sophia, T-Dog and Peter are all having their breakfast} '''Rick: *just coming into the room* Morning Carl: Mom said you’d be hug over Rick: Well Mom was right *they all laugh* '''S'hane': Morning ya’ll '''Rick': *noticing scratch marks on Shanes face form Lori last night what happened to your face? Shane: Dunno, must have done it in ma sleep Peter: Very unusual Rick: I never seen you do that before Shane: Neither have I *he looks over to Lori, and then sits down* Jenner: *walking into the room* you all sleep well? Glenn: Oh my head Peter: I think Glenn had a little too much wine last night *they all laugh* Glenn: remind me never to drink again T-Dog: *brings over some bacon and egg* Well a little fry will help with that Andrea: Doc? Jenner: Yes? Andrea: We didn’t just come for the wine and eggs ''In the Laboratory '' Jenner: Vi, show case study TS-19 Vi: showing TS-19 Jenner: before you all showed up, I was working on a cure, was nearly finished, but it was destroyed, this is TS-19 {They all look at a big screen to see a body reanimated and then getting shot} Andrea: so that brain, after it reanimated it came back Jenner: Kinda, the brain itself does come back, but see at the start all of those lights, they are the ‘you’ part; when the brain restarts itself the ‘you’ part doesn’t come back Dale: I hate to be asking so many questions Jenner: But you’re going to anyway Dale: yes, that clock *they all look over to a digital clock that is counting down* when that clock hits zero, what happens then? Jenner: When the clock hits zero that means that the electricity has run out, {Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn all run upstairs to the generators, while the rest of the group heads back to their rooms} ''In Peter’s room '' {Peter is cleaning his gun when Amy walks into the room} Amy: Hey Peter: Jesus, *Peter drops his gun which he was cleaning* scared me half to death Amy: Sorry, what ‘ya doin’? Peter: Oh, I was just trying to clean my gun, you wanna watch? Amy: Yeah, sure *she walks over to the couch and sits beside him* it looks really tricky Peter: at first, yeah it’s very difficult but once you get the hang of it it’s a walk in the park *they smile at each other, Peter then puts his gun back together* shh Amy: What? Peter: Don’t you hear that? Amy: I don’t hear anything... Peter: exactly the air-con stopped {They walk out of the room to see the others looking around from their doors and then Jenner comes down the hallway, Peter grabs all of his guns} Daryl: Hey man, what’s happening? *Jenner ignores him and grabs Daryl’s bottle of Whiskey* hey man, don’t walk away when I’m talkin’ to you {Jenner still ignores him and keeps walking, the others then follow him they meet up with Rick and the others and walk into the lab} Rick: Jenner, all of the barrels are out, *a Siren is heard* what’s that? Jenner: Just on time *he looks to the clock* right on the thirty minute dot *the rest of them are in the lab now* Shane: All right you ’all get your stuff we’re leaving NOW *he shouts {They pause as Rick stops them} Rick: Jenner what happens at zero? Jenner: HITs are deposited here Peter: H.I.T’s? *Jenner doesn’t respond* Rick: Vi, what are H.I.T’s? Vi: H.I.T’s are: high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosive consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired. Peter: Oh God Jenner: sets the air on fire {The group are in shock some are crying, Dale is covering his ears at the shock, Peter is holding on to Amy. Carol, Sophia, Lori, Carl and Andrea are all sitting on the floor, Jenner goes over to his computer and presses button causing the doors to shut} Carol: You’re locking us in? Jenner: it’s for the best Peter: for whom? *at this moment Daryl grabs an axe and tries to break down the door* Carol: my daughter doesn’t deserve to die like this Jenner: Just think about it, not even a millisecond of pain, just boom you’re gone for good Shane: to hell with this *he gets his shotgun and walks over to Jenner* Peter: Shane No! *others try to stop him* Shane: You open this door now! *he yells* or I will blow your face up Peter: Shane that won’t help {Shane lets loose his anger and start firing at the other computers, Rick snatches the gun out of Shane’s hand, knocking him to the ground} Rick: You done, I said are you done? Shane: I guess we all are Rick: *walking over to Jenner* you’re wrong Jenner: Pardon me? Rick: I think you’re wrong, let us go, make a chance Jenner: No, I told you as soon as you came in I said once these doors close they stay close Peter: Yeah, but we never knew you meant that you’re gonna kill us Jenner: Rick, it’s like you said, we’re walking meat out there Jim: You actually said that man? Rick: I had to keep up hope, didn’t I? *looks back at Jenner* please, let us at least try our luck out there Jenner: *pauses* Okay, I’ll open that door, but topside will still be in lockdown, and I can’t re-override that Rick: Thank you *he shakes his hand* Jenner: *Whispering something to Rick* Shane: Come on, ya’ all, let’s go {They run out, Jim stays put} Jacqui: Jim, sweetie, come on Jim: no, no you go; I don’t want to live in a world of dead people T'''-Dog': Jacqui come on *forcing her to move* {They all get to the top, trying to smash the window} '''Peter': the glass isn’t breaking Shane: *loading his shotgun* T-dog move *Shane shoots the glass but it does break* Peter: Oh my God, look outside *they all see walkers coming nearer to them* T-Dog: It’s hopeless Peter: We’ll never get past them Carol: Rick *rummages through her bag* I have something that might help Shane: Carol, I don’t think a nail file won’t help Carol: but this will *handing Rick a grenade* Rick: Everyone get down! *he puts the grenade by the window, shattering the window as it explodes* {They all run out, the men all shoot the walkers, Amy runs beside Peter, Andrea stays close to her, they get to the cars, and drive off, as they leave they see in the background the CDC exploding} Category: Peter's Story Category: Peter's Story Issues Category: Issues